I don't have friends, I just got one
by Mlle.Sirkis
Summary: Spoilers saison 2. Suite logique de l'épisode trois. Préparez les mouchoirs, j'me sens sadique aujourd'hui ! :D  M au cas ou, mais pas nécessaire.
1. Chapter 1

Hey :)

J'ai vu le dernier épisode de Sherlock BBC, et oh my fucking God, il n'était pas question pour moi d'en rester là !  
>Me voilà donc avec une suite, commencée ce matin. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.<p>

**Attention** :  
>- John  Sherlock implique une relation amoureuse pour moi. (Décrite ou pas, j'en ai encore aucune idée...)  
>- SPOILERS saison 2 :)<p>

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>JOHN WATSON'S BLOG<strong>

Le 20 décembre 2012

Comme vous l'avez tous lu dans les journaux, ou vu à la télévision, mon ami Sherlock Holmes est mort il y a déjà quelques semaines. Malgré tout ce qui a pu être dit à son sujet, il me semble bon de préciser que je ne crois pas une seule seconde qu'il ai pu créer Jim Moriarty. Malheureusement, comme nous le savons tous, Moriarty est mort lui aussi, et il nous est ainsi impossible de tirer quelque information que ce soit de lui. Son identité, qu'il soit Richard ou James, reste à ce jour inconnue.

Il me fallait, pour honorer la mémoire de mon ami, vous dire que j'ai toujours placé toute ma confiance en lui, et jamais je ne pourrais croire qu'il avait tout prémédité depuis avant notre rencontre. Il a été le plus humain d'entre nous, et même si il était parfois difficile à supporter, il y a toujours eu cette lueur dans ses yeux. « Fais-moi confiance, John. », me disait cette petite lueur. Quoi qu'il arrive, Sherlock a toujours été là pour ceux qui l'entouraient, que ce soit pour moi, Mrs Hudson, Molly Hooper, et même l'inspecteur Lestrade. Nous l'apprécions tous, et lui devons énormément.

Pour tout dire, j'ai toujours tenté de garder une certaine distance, même la plus infime, qui nous permettait de ne pas passer au delà du stade de l'amitié. Voilà pourquoi. La peur du déchirement. Eh bien je crois que cette fois-ci, c'est bien Sherlock Holmes qui a dépassé cette limite, en disparaissant de nos vies, il m'a montré à quel point il m'était cher, et à quel point l'amitié qui nous reliait était largement franchie. J'ai peur, maintenant de ne plus pouvoir atteindre ce stade avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

Alors je vous le dis, même si maintenant cela peut vous paraître absurde et ridicule : profitez de ce que vous avez, avant que tout disparaisse. Dites à ceux que vous aimez, que vous les aimez.

Je crois que Sherlock se moquerait ouvertement de moi, si il pouvait lire ça. Mais je donnerais n'importe quoi pour entendre ses sarcasmes à nouveau.

A mon ami Sherlock Holmes.

J.H. Watson.

C'est le cœur lourd que je referme mon laptop, et que je me glisse entre les draps si froids. Je sais que je ne trouverai pas le sommeil cette nuit. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas le seul. J'entends encore quelques bruits sourds venant de l'appartement de Mrs Hudson. Je ne pense pas qu'elle parviendra à dormir non plus. J'aimerais descendre, et la consoler, mais je n'ai plus aucune envie de voir qui que ce soit. La nuit sera longue. Je ferme les yeux, son image me hante comme depuis qu'il nous a quitté. J'aimerais qu'elle devienne réelle, cette image. J'aimerais que tout soit encore un plan de Sherlock, qu'il ai jeté un mannequin du haut de cet immeuble. J'aimerais ne jamais avoir vu ce corps inerte baignant dans son sang. C'est bien son truc, à Sherlock. Je souris légèrement. La fois où il m'avais enfermé dans le laboratoire des Baskervilles, pour faire ses expériences sur moi, et que comme si de rien, il s'était jeté sur moi en me demandant si tout allait bien. J'aimerais qu'il me dise encore que je suis « prodigieux comme conducteur de lumière plutôt que comme sa source ».

Il me manque à tel point que j'espère même entendre en plein milieu de la nuit les cordes de son violon grincer. Je me redresse d'un coup. Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de son violon ? Je me lève difficilement, et enfile mes pantoufles. Inutile de rester couché. Les marches du 221b Baker Street grincent, et semblent pleurer l'absence de mon colocataire. Je rejoins le salon, vide, en deuil lui aussi. Je réalise que Mrs Hudson n'a touché à rien. L'étui du violon est toujours posé sur le fauteuil. Je m'agenouille et l'ouvre délicatement. Je caresse les cordes en repensant aux doigts de Sherlock qui s'y promenaient il y a encore quelques semaines. Je payerais cher pour l'entendre jouer à nouveau. Je me perds dans mes pensées un instant, et me reprends. Je referme l'étui malgré moi et me relève. Dans la cuisine, un carton est posé sur la table. L'équipement scientifique est toujours là. Voilà un moment que Mrs Hudson voulait le donner à une école, mais ni elle ni moi n'avons le cœur à nous en séparer. Je jette rapidement un coup d'œil dans le frigo, comme si j'espérais y trouver à nouveau une tête ou quelque membre humain. Vide.

Passant à nouveau dans le salon, je réalise que Noël approche lorsque je pose mes yeux sur le petit calendrier. Le premier Noël sans Sherlock Holmes. Personne n'a vraiment envie de le fêter, pourtant Mrs Hudson a insisté pour que nous soyons tous réunis, elle, Lestrade, Molly, moi, et même Mycroft a accepté de nous tenir compagnie. Lui aussi est affecté par la mort de son frère. Il le montre moins. Il faut dire aussi que je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le revoir depuis.

Alors que j'erre pitoyablement dans l'appartement à la recherche de souvenirs heureux, je m'aperçois qu'il est déjà trois heure du matin. La fatigue se fait sentir, même si l'envie de dormir manque. Je sais que je travaille demain, alors je me résigne à rejoindre mon lit. Je passe devant la chambre de Sherlock. Je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais pu y entrer. Alors j'ouvre la porte, discrètement, comme si je m'attendais à l'y trouver. Personne, évidement. Épuisé, je m'allonge sur le lit. Les draps n'ont pas été changés. D'ailleurs Sherlock a-t-il une seule fois dans sa vie appris à changer des draps ? J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller, cherchant à tout prix son odeur depuis longtemps envolée. Je ferme les yeux et prie intérieurement pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Je voudrais me réveiller dans ma chambre, et pouvoir le rejoindre dans notre salon, encore et encore.

Mais Sherlock ne reviendra pas cette fois-ci. Et je m'endors sur cette pensée qui me poursuivra certainement à jamais.

* * *

><p>Petit chapitre d'intro un peu tristounet et court, vous m'en voyez désolée... ^^<br>La suite est déjà en préparation ! :)

A très vite ! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey :D

Voilà le deuxième chapitre.  
>Bonne lecture ! :)<p>

* * *

><p>« Joyeux Noël. » marmonne pitoyablement Lestrade en me serrant la main.<p>

Aujourd'hui personne n'est venu dans l'idée de passer un joyeux Noël. Mais il nous faut bien recommencer à vivre. Tout le monde est là cette fois-ci. Et un silence pesant s'installe, comme je l'avais prévu. Mycroft n'a pas dit un mot depuis son arrivée. Assis les jambes croisées dans le fauteuil qui avait appartenu à son frère, il s'est tourné face à la cheminée allumée, un verre de Whisky à la main.

Molly, les yeux brillants de tristesse, noie son chagrin dans un verre au liquide incolore. Lestrade, qui vient tout juste d'enlever son manteau, pose une main amicale sur l'épaule de Mrs Hudson, qui sanglote encore, un mouchoir à la main. Et moi ? Moi je cherche encore quoi dire. Ils ont tous probablement lu le dernier article de mon blog. Mais personne ne trouve les mots. En temps normal, Lestrade aurait ricané, avant de me dire que « Je le savais ! Deux célibataires qui vivent ensembles, c'est louche. ». Mais nous savons tous que ce n'est pas le moment. Alors je reste là, contemplant le tableau du Noël le plus triste de toute ma vie.

« Il est bientôt minuit les enfants. » articule péniblement Mrs Hudson. « Bientôt le 25 décembre. »

Elle s'avance fébrilement jusqu'à la cuisine, suivie de près par l'inspecteur Lestrade.

« Comme je pensais que vous n'auriez pas faim, j'ai seulement fait du thé. »

La voir aussi forte me redonne du courage. Et je vois qu'elle a toute la peine du monde à ravaler ses larmes. Molly s'affaire avec Mrs Hudson et Lestrade en cuisine. Mycroft ne nous prête même plus attention, ses affaires privées passant toujours avant tout. Je me sens tellement inutile sans Sherlock.

Le manque se faisant sentir à nouveau, comme si Sherlock avait été une drogue. Je me faufile dans sa chambre, comme je l'avais fait quelques jours auparavant. J'ai l'impression que plus un seul Noël ne sera joyeux, que ma vie entière sera triste et remplie de souvenirs de Sherlock Holmes, et que je ne serais plus jamais heureux. J'attrape une chemise de Sherlock qui traine encore sur la commode et la serre contre moi.

J'entends les invités discuter, Lestrade qui insiste pour aider Mrs Hudson. Elle refuse poliment. Le bruit de ses talons m'indique qu'elle retourne au salon, suivie par l'inspecteur et Molly. Peut-être que je devrais y retourner.

On sonne à la porte. J'entends Mrs Hudson qui se précipite dans les escaliers. Je me décide à sortir de la chambre, le vêtement à la main. Je les entends parler dans l'entrée.

« Vous avez demandé un taxi ? »

Une fausse adresse. Mrs Hudson lui répond que non. L'homme semble insister.

« Monsieur... » il hésite. « John Watson a demandé un taxi. »

Molly est maintenant immobile, la tasse de thé dans sa main droite tremble légèrement. Lestrade tente de lui faire la conversation mais abandonne bien vite, voyant que c'est inutile. Mycroft n'a toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. J'entends que ma logeuse monte les escaliers accompagnée du chauffeur de taxi. Soudain je me rappelle : le chauffeur de taxi qui poussait les gens à se suicider. Est-ce qu'un homme de main de Moriarty aurait pris la suite ? Je le regarde s'avancer. Il semble gêné d'interrompre notre petite réunion de Noël. Son bonnet lui recouvre entièrement le front. Ses grosses lunettes embuées par sa respiration dans le froid des rues de Londres cachent ses yeux. Ses mains gantées sont enlacées, et son énorme manteau d'hivers le fait paraître très imposant. Je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais lutter contre un homme pareil.

« John Watson ? » demande l'homme en nous regardant chacun à notre tour.

Lestrade répond par la négative tandis que Mycroft ne lui jette même pas un regard. Tremblant, je fais un pas en avant.

« Vous avez demandé un taxi ? »

« N...Non. » Ma peur est trahie par mon bégaiement.

« Il est minuit, Joyeux Noël, vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé avec nous ? »

Je me tourne vers Mrs Hudson, effaré. _Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé avec nous, monsieur le meurtrier ? _Elle me regarde et hausse les épaules. Son âme charitable nous tuera tous. Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner qu'une voix grave et chaude envahie la pièce.

« Joyeux Noël John. »

Je serre la chemise couleur prune dans mon poing. J'entends un cris strident, une tasse qui se brise au sol, Lestrade qui s'étouffe dans sa tasse de thé, Mycroft qui laisse tomber son portable sur ses genoux. Puis plus rien. Je garde les yeux fermés, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Le plancher grince, quelqu'un a bougé dans ma direction. Un froissement de vêtement me fait sursauter.

« C'est ma chemise ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Je sens toutes les émotions possibles me traverser. Je suis heureux, triste, soulagé, j'ai peur, mais surtout je suis en colère. Je me retourne, les yeux baissés. Le bonnet, le manteau et les lunettes sont tombés au sol. Ses cheveux noirs bouclés sont là. Je n'ose même pas le regarder dans les yeux. Ma réaction ne se fait pas attendre, mon poing prend de l'élan, et vient s'écraser dans son abdomen. Le brun se plie en deux, mais ne cherche pas à s'éloigner.

Je ne fais plus attention à ce qui m'entoure. Je sors du salon, descend les escaliers le plus vite possible. Je ne prends même pas le temps d'attraper mon manteau, et me voilà dehors, dans le froid. J'avance sans vraiment savoir où je vais. Quand je reprends conscience, je suis assis sur un banc. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je jette la chemise de Sherlock au sol. Une main l'attrape et la repose à mes côtés.

« Je suis désolé John. »

* * *

><p>Troisième et dernier chapitre en cours d'écriture, merci d'avoir lu ! :)<p>

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Ahem, comment me faire pardonner de ma si longue absence ? x)  
>Pour ma defense je suis re-là, re-inspirée, et ma fic n'est pas finie ! :)<p>

ATTENTION : Ce chapitre est un lemon, u-ni-que-ment lemon. Donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir. 8)

Sinon, bonne lecture les chouchous ! :D

* * *

><p>Nous retournons maintenant à Baker Street dans un silence glaçant. Sherlock n'ose pas me lancer ses sarcasmes habituels. Je sens qu'il me regarde du coin de l'œil, qu'il m'analyse. Je déteste ça, il le sait très bien. Il jette un coup d'œil à la chemise qu'il avait récupéré alors que je l'avais laissé sur le banc. Je le sens troublé, et plein de questions, et malgré mon désir de rester muet, je trouve le silence de la nuit très pesant. Alors que je rassemble tout le calme qu'il me reste pour lui demander où il était et ce qu'il avait fait durant tout ce temps, il se décide à parler.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ma chemise, John ? »

Alors c'était ça la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis qu'il était arrivé ? Pourquoi j'ai volé sa chemise ? Je soupire. J'ai envie de lui répondre que d'habitude il n'a pas tant de mal à faire marcher son cerveau, et que cette fois la réponse à son interrogation est plutôt évidente. La nuit est glaciale, nous accélérons le pas.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi de donner des explications. »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Je ne comprends pas ta réaction. » me lance-t-il froidement.

« Je ne comprends pas totalement ta façon d'agir non plus ! » Je commence à m'emporter. « Je te croyais mort. Tu reviens comme une fleur, et tout ce que tu trouves à me demander c'est pourquoi j'avais ta chemise dans les mains lorsque tu es arrivé ? »

Il s'arrête d'avancer et pivote sur lui-même dans ma direction. Il me fixe de ses grands yeux bleus, ils brillent presque dans la nuit. Il se rapproche de moi. Par réflexe je fais un pas en arrière, mais ses longs doigts m'attrapent les poignets et m'empêchent de reculer d'avantage.

« Sherlock ? »

Il ne répond pas. Je m'attends à tout, sauf à ce qu'il va se passer. Les quelques centimètres qui séparent nos deux visages sont vite réduits à néant, et ses lèvres se déposent sur les miennes. Je reste figé. La chemise tombe au sol à nouveau. Ses lèvres sont douces, et chaudes, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps d'en profiter plus longtemps : une porte claque et nous nous séparons brusquement.

« Je vois que vous vous êtes vite réconciliés. » nous lance Lestrade, tout juste sortit du 221b devant lequel nous nous étions arrêtés sans nous en rendre compte. La main droite de Sherlock qui tenait mon poignet remonte jusqu'à mon épaule et me ramène plus près de lui. Il lance un regard inquisiteur à l'inspecteur, qui nous fait signe de la main, avant de s'engouffrer dans un taxi. Nous rentrons sans un mot, comme si chacun de nous croyait à une hallucination. La porte passée, je n'ai pas le temps de retirer mes chaussures que je vois déjà Sherlock monter les escaliers à toute vitesse. Je tente en vain de le rattraper.

« Si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir échapper à des explications de cette manière, Sherlock, tu... »

« Pas maintenant, John. »

A peine suis-je arrivé à l'étage qu'il m'attrape par la manche et m'entraine dans sa chambre. Je le regarde éberlué. Il ne prend même pas la peine de discuter, ses mains s'affairent déjà sur les boutons de ma chemise. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, alors je reste immobile. Jamais ô grand jamais je n'aurais pu m'attendre à ce que mon colocataire éprouve les mêmes choses que moi. Dans l'hypothèse bien sûr où je ne suis pas qu'une simple expérience, ou seulement un moyen de le distraire de son ennui constant. Curieux, mais surtout complètement déboussolé, je lui laisse les commandes. Il détache le dernier bouton de ma chemise et la fait glisser au sol. J'ai l'impression d'être le sujet d'une de ses expériences scientifiques. Il me teste, pose ses mains glacées sur mon ventre bouillant. Le contact avec le froid m'électrise. Il observe le frisson se propager dans mon corps, et les poils sur mes bras se hérisser. Je lève les yeux et me perds dans les siens. Ses pupilles sont dilatées, il ressemble à un chat sur le point d'attaquer sa proie. Et je ne m'étais pas trompé : sauvagement et sans prévenir, il plonge dans mon cou et me mordille à plusieurs reprises. Ses mains toujours extrêmement froides remontent dans mon dos et créent à nouveau en moi des frissons incontrôlables. Il m'attire encore légèrement contre lui. Cette fois je ne peux pas ignorer le fait que c'est bel et bien un homme qui se trouve en face de moi, et que cela change complètement la donne. J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile pour Sherlock non plus, puisqu'à ce que nous en savons, son entourage et moi, il n'a jamais eu de relation « poussée » avec qui que ce soit. Pourtant il semble exceller dans la chose, comme partout, d'ailleurs. Il a l'air d'avoir calculé au préalable chacun de ses gestes, et chacune de mes réactions. Il enfonce un peu plus fort ses dents dans mon cou, et je ne peux retenir un gémissement de douleur.

« Sherlock ! »

Je tente sans vraiment aucune volonté de le repousser, mais il resserre son emprise, et glisse sa jambe gauche entre les miennes. Je ne me rends plus bien compte de ce qui nous arrive. Je me sens tomber sur son lit, sur lequel j'étais venu pleurer tant de fois. Complètement allongé sur moi, ses lèvres remontent dans mon cou, se heurtent à ma mâchoire puis viennent rejoindre les miennes. Je ne m'en lasse pas. Je sens à peine ses mains glisser doucement jusqu'à mes hanches. Ses doigts agiles se débarrassent rapidement de ma ceinture et font glisser mon jean jusqu'à mes chevilles, avant de le jeter à terre définitivement. Il glisse un indexe sous l'élastique de mon boxer qui disparaît bien vite lui aussi. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour sentir deux doigts s'insinuer en moi. Une douce chaleur m'envahit, ainsi qu'une très légère douleur dont Sherlock tente de me distraire en tirant sur mes cheveux de l'autre main. Pour lui la nuit est déjà toute tracée, il est le mâle dominant. La preuve en est que je me suis laissé manipuler sans poser plus de questions. Je repense à toutes ces réponses que j'aimerais avoir, mais le sociopathe allongé au dessus de moi sait parfaitement comment me faire sortir de mes pensées. Je me cambre lorsque ses doigts heurtent un point sensible, puis me tortille entre ses bras. Je ne me souviens plus très bien du moment, ni de la manière dont ses vêtements ont atterrit sur le sol, et que sa peau si pâle a effleuré la mienne.

« Prêt ? »

Ce simple mot, et ce regard bienveillant posé sur moi me mettent dans tous mes états. Il reprend possession de ses doigts et m'embrasse à pleine bouche une dernière fois avant de me faire sien. La douleur des quelques premières minutes est pratiquement insupportable, pour moi qui n'ai connu que des femmes. Puis je l'oublie petit à petit sous les baisers papillon qui m'assaillent. Le frottement de sa peau contre la mienne m'électrise encore et encore. Je cherche à plonger mon regard dans le sien, mais ses yeux restent clos. Il a l'air ailleurs, et pourtant il est si présent. Je me sens d'un coup l'envie de le dominer pour un instant. Pas très sûr de moi, je le fais basculer sur le côté, puis juste en dessous de moi. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, une lueur d'excitation les traverse. A cheval sur lui, je le laisse me compléter à merveille. Je me penche, place mes coudes de part et d'autre de son visage, et dépose à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je sens ses lèvres s'entrouvrir, alors j'en fais de même, et nos langues entament une danse presque sauvage. Je sens ses mains s'activer dans mon dos, il me griffe. Ses mouvements de bassin accompagnent les miens à la perfection. Nos lèvres se séparent et il laisse échapper un grognement de frustration. Je murmure son prénom involontairement, plusieurs fois, je ne les compte plus. Sa main droite glisse doucement entre nos deux corps en sueur, et saisit ma virilité et y imprime un mouvement de vas-et-viens, tandis que son autre main se promène dans mon dos. Je ressens alors de son côté comme du mien, toute la frustration de ces longs mois passés l'un sans l'autre. Je le sens soudain d'arquer contre moi, sa respiration s'accélère. Je m'abandonne à lui alors qu'il m'enlace et me fait pivoter pour reprendre le dessus. Mon corps est secoué de violents frissons à chaque coup de bassin. Ma tête explose et mes mains agrippent ses cheveux sauvagement. Son corps se tend contre le mien alors que j'enfouis ma tête dans son coup, à demi inconscient. Il retombe, épuisé, et pose sa joue sur mon front.

Alors que je sens le sommeil m'emporter je repense à ces questions qu'il a laissé en suspend. Il s'en est terriblement bien tiré le bougre.

Je l'entends marmonner quelque chose qui ressemble de près à un « Je t'aime ». Et cela me suffit largement pour ce soir.


End file.
